


Little Red Lie

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vampires, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There aren't any support groups that are like 'hey my fiancé and boyfriend of four years is actually a blood sucking creature of the night!” </p><p>Blaine is a vampire and has been keeping it from Kurt for way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Lie

**Author's Note:**

> talk of sex/blowjobs and Blaine feeding off of people (talked about not seen) pretty vanilla if i do say so myself

It all started with a (long overdue) conversation and it leads to, well...

“You're a what?” Kurt snaps.

“A vampire?” Blaine asks weakly.

“Since when?” Kurt demands. Blaine doesn't respond. “Since when, Blaine?” he repeats. “Since we've been in a relationship? Before then?”

“Before,” Blaine admits.

“Before we were a couple?”

“Before you met me.”

And Kurt walks out the door.

 

*

They still live together, they're still engaged (or Blaine hopes they are; Kurt hasn't took off his ring yet), but Blaine has slept on the couch every night this week. Granted it wasn't his smartest move ever, to wait that long, but seriously it's been a week. Lying is what always gets them into trouble and Blaine knows this but he should have told Kurt before they got together and then they became serious and it was too late and, god the amount of times he should have told Kurt before he did; it's his own fault, he knows this.

He can't live without Kurt though, and these past couple of days he hasn't given up; he's gone the route of flowers, cheesecake, serenading, he even thought about buying an apology kitten but he figures that might just make matters worse. Every time Blaine tries to apologize, Kurt shuts him out. It's driving him crazy if they could just talk maybe he could make Kurt understand.

When Kurt walks in the door the next day Blaine is physically propelled several feet away from Kurt. “Kurt, are you wearing...silver?” he asks.   
Kurt sticks out his tongue, showing a sterling silver tongue stud. He gives Blaine a quick, sardonic smile and walks into their (Kurt’s?) room.

“Talk to me!” Blaine begs, unable to get any closer. It sucks, not having Kurt around. He knew it would be a big deal but he didn't know Kurt could go this long without communicating with him; even if he still is wearing his ring.

He decides that if they're going to make any progress he needs to start it. So when Kurt comes into the loft on a Thursday night almost two weeks since his confession Blaine is ready. “Kurt we need to talk,” he insists.

“No we don't,” Kurt bites back, putting grocery bags onto the counter.  
Blaine pushes on, “What are we having for Dinner tonight?” he asks conversationally, nodding towards the bags.

“Italian!” Kurt chirps, holding up a huge bulb of garlic.

“Kurt come on,” Blaine whines. “You're my fiance and I can't even--” he tries to step closer but yup, Kurt still has the tongue stud in, “I can't even touch you? Are you really that scared that after almost four years with me I'd hurt you?” he asks painfully.

Kurt's pissed-off face looks a bit too forced in that moment and it gives Blaine hope. Finally Kurt groans impatiently and huffs out a breathe, “I'm not scared of you Blaine you're about as harmful as a tic tac,” he admits.

“In that I’m a choking hazard?” Blaine jokes. Kurt chuckles out a laugh.“Please take the tongue ring out? And you know, throw out the garlic?” Blaine asks. “Please?”

Kurt huff exaggeratedly “Fine,” he says, unscrewing the tongue ring and throwing it in the garbage along with the garlic. “Happy?”

“Very,” Blaine smiles.

“Don't get too giddy,” Kurt says. “I'm still mega-pissed at you for lying to me.”

“That's really what your mad about though?” Blaine asks quietly. “Not that I’m a, you know...”

“Well its not really an easy pill to swallow I’ve been terrified of vampires my entire life,” Kurt says. “Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you're not exactly the creature of the night I picture when I think vampire.”

“It was part of the reason,” Blaine replies. “But mostly that in the beginning I was too scared to tell you and then it got to a point where I couldn't tell you without it being a huge deal and like I thought that I could avoid it,” Blaine rambles. “It's terrible, I know; god I know. I should have told you years ago and--”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “I'm angry,” he says, and before Blaine can interrupt he continues, “But you're still my fiancé. And I love you.”

“You do?” Blaine asks hopefully.

“Of course I do, dummy,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “I'm not okay with a lie like this but...I think I see why you did it and I think I’ll be able to forgive you. Even if it takes a while--which it might--I’m going to love you.”

Blaine has tears in his eyes by the end of it, “Kurt I love you so much,” Blaine breathes, hugging Kurt tightly, resting his forehead against Kurt’s neck. Kurt freezes up and it takes a second for Blaine to understand why. “No!” he nearly shouts when he realizes what's happened. “Nonono it's not like that I swear,” he promises, looking Kurt in the eye.

“Okay,” Kurt says, startled. “But uh can we maybe take this a bit slower?” he asks. “I need this to be a bit slower,” he admits.

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “Yes of course Kurt, anything. Anything for you,” he says, a bit dismally because Kurt’s neck is his favourite place in the world, and not just because of...that.

“Let's start with the basics,” he says, changing the subject. “How old are you really?” Kurt asks, afraid of the answer.

“Not that old,” Blaine assures. “I'm only 23 but I really don't count my vampire years,” he confesses. “I know it's important but I just wanted to have my life go back to normal I was 17 when I was turned and I had a good year and a half of 'my life sucks I’m a vampire and everything is terrible' but then I really wanted to live my life again so I transferred to Dalton as a sophomore since I lost so much schooling and then I uh-met you.”

“Well that explains why you looked way older than 15 as a sophomore,” Kurt mutters. “So wait, when I first met you you had just gotten back on the wagon into human life? You were a dangerous rabid vampire and I had no clue?” he asks frantically. “I was alone in rooms with you like, all the time. I let you drunkenly sleep in my bed what if you had gone blood crazy in your drunken stupour and killed me?”

“Kurt do you really think I would kill you?” Blaine is bewildered and hurt at the accusation.

Kurt mulls it over, “No, I guess not,” he says eventually. “Sorry,” he adds.

“Its okay,” Blaine says, frowning. “This is harder than I thought it would be,” he says.

“Did you think it was going to be easy?” Kurt snaps defensively.

“No, just, hearing you say stuff like this,” he says. “I didn't know it would hurt this much,” he whispers.

Kurt hesitates a moment before huffing “Okay come here,” he says sternly holding out his arms. Blaine reluctantly melts into the embrace. “I love you,” Kurt says. “This is a really complicated situation for me though Blaine,” he whines. “There aren't any support groups that are like 'hey my fiancé and boyfriend of four years is actually a blood sucking creature of the night!”

“Actually there are!” Blaine exclaims. Kurt gives him a look “I brought pamphlets,” he says. “Just in case,” he adds, rifling through his bag to find a pile of pamphlets. “Here.”

“Uh, thanks?” Kurt says, eyeing one that says 'Bloody Hell! My Significant Other is a What?!' “That's very thoughtful of you Blaine but I’d rather just talk to you”

“I can do that too,” Blaine assures. “Like I guess I should tell you the basics about vampirism.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “I mean we all know that they exist and we're given defense classes but its not really talked about you know?”

“Well first of all rogue vampires are basically the Westboro Baptist Church of the vampire community. Assholes like the guy who changed me are far and few between.”

“That's good to know I guess,” Kurt says.

“And 98% of vampire turnings are consensual,” he adds on.

“Was yours?” Kurt inquires.

“No,” Blaine answers darkly. “But that's the past okay? Don't worry about it,” he says, the 'we'll get to it one day' remains silent. “I drink the blood of humans” Blaine squeaks out. “I should probably get that out of the way.”.  
Kurt's eyes go wide, “I mean of-of course you do. I don't know why I would think differently just--”

“Its a lot to process, I know,” Blaine replies. “I have never killed, injured, or turned a human being by the way,” Blaine continues. “In New York there are groups and such that are much more easily accessible than Lima for blood donors. I used to have to drive up to Columbus every two weeks, and even then I didn't always get enough.”

“What would you do then?” Kurt asks

Blaine hesitates. “You're going to judge me,” he says.

“Blaine you didn't--”

“Kurt if I don't drink a certain about of human blood from a fresh source I could die,” Blaine says flatly. “I've never injured anyone, I’ve tranced a couple of folks but I would never hurt anyone.”

“What does trancing mean?” Kurt asks, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“I can put people in a trance long enough to feed from them and heal the wound before it can go noticed. I’m only allowed to do it if there is no other choice and I’ve only done it a handful of times,” Blaine says desperately. “I know it's terrible but at one point it was the only way. I’m not dangerous or full of blood lust I swear but if I don't feed at least once every two weeks I get really sick and I’m not joking about the death part a vampire can only last a month without blood before they die.”

“Did you ever do it to me?” Kurt asks quietly.

“What?” Blaine snaps. “No! Of course I never fed from you without your consent holy shit Kurt. I would never—I can't believe you'd even think I was capable of doing that!”

“What if we were stranded on a desert island and we were the only two people there?” Kurt asks out of nowhere. “I'd never know would I?”

“I'd honestly rather die than do something to you without your consent,” Blaine says seriously. “You can't question that Kurt; you just can't.”

“Okay,” Kurt breathes.

“Okay...?” Blaine questions.

“Okay I believe you,” Kurt says. “I don't like the idea of you doing that to people in fact it scares me to know that that can happen, that a person could just put me in a trance and do whatever they want to me and I’d never remember. You have to understand how terrifying that is to know in a place like New York City.”

“It would never happen to you here,” Blaine insists. “There is a whole underground municipality for the tri-state area any rogue vampires are either killed or exiled depending on their crime.”

“That's....oddly comforting,” Kurt says. Then, “do you have fangs?”  
Blaine laughs, “Yes Kurt, I have fangs.”

“Oh.” Kurt says. “I don't want to see them,” he rushes. “Yet,” he adds.

“You're still freaking out aren't you?”

“I'm trying not to,” Kurt promises.

“I know baby,” Blaine says.

“Okay,” Kurt says with finality. “I'm almost done I promise, but what is with you and my neck if it isn't a vampire thing?”

Blaine pauses. “Well,” Blaine says, trying to word it correctly, but honestly. “I can hear your pulse and smell you...your blood, best there. Plus you've never complained about hickeys or anything of the sort,” Blaine defends.

“That was before I knew my boyfriend was a blood-sucking creature of the night,” Kurt says, but there's no real bite to it. Blaine hovers for a second before pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt responds hesitantly, slipping his tongue in once he's sure he feels safe because really; it's been two weeks. Blaine hums happily into it, Kurt is okay; they'll be okay.

“Oh god,” Kurt says suddenly, parting from Blaine with his face close enough that it's a bit blurry in Blaine’s line of vision.

“What?” Blaine laughs. He'd really rather go back to kissing.

“Could your fangs come out while you're giving a blowjob?”

Blaine snorts, “Wanna find out?” he jokes.

“Blaine Devon Anderson if you ever want to get some again you will revoke that statement immediat—mmph!” Blaine shushes him, laughing lightly into the kiss that Kurt warms to quickly.

“I've been blowing you for three years Kurt,” Blaine says. “I'm pretty much 100% sure I’m not going to be giving you an accidental Prince Albert any time soon okay?”

All the laughter goes out of Kurt’s eyes at once as he looks at Blaine. “Okay,” he says seriously; looking Blaine straight in the eye. In that moment Blaine knows what Kurt is saying; what the weight of the simple response means.

It means forever.


End file.
